Nada es lo que parece
by Fantasma Kido Books Bomer
Summary: La vida es una amiga bipolar y cuando menos lo esperas te clava el puñal por la espalda. ¿Qué haces cuando te enteras que tu vida fue una mentira? Nace un amor inexplicable el cual se verá cegado por los celos de una persona que descubrirás, será capaz de dar su vida por ti. Porque a dos de ellos los une un terrible pasado; porque nada es lo que parece...
1. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

Antes de que comiencen a leer este fic tengo algunas cosas que decirles:

Como este fic es **mío** y solo **mío** tengo el "poder" de hacer en el lo que quiera, pero eso no significa que alterare los personajes de la Reina. Prometo tratar de dar mi mayor esfuerzo para tratar de mantener las personalidades originales de los personajes que utilizare.

Este relato está ubicado después de la batalla, cuando todos deben volver a Hogwarts a terminar, y seguir sus estudios.

Para hacer esta historia tuve que hacer algunos cambios:

Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Dobby y Hedwig siguen vivos.

Ron y Hermione nunca se besaron, ni sintieron atracción entre sí.

Todo el mundo sabe que Snape fue y es parte de La Orden Del Fénix. Harry no sabe de los sentimientos de Severus por su madre.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, fueron espías de Dumbledore y piezas importantes en la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Todos lo saben.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero disfruten de la lectura.

_**Disclaimer:**__** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, (a acepción de alguno que salga de mi musa de los cuales serán avisados), pertenecen a la Reina J.K.R ; solo la trama es mía, resultado de muchas noches de insomnio y de películas cursis.**_


	2. Prólogo

**_Titulo:_** Nada es lo que parece

**Autor:** Fantasma Kido Books Bomer

**Fechas de publicación****:** 30/10/2013

**_Disclaimer: _**El mundo de Harry Potter y los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Prólogo

Oscuro.

Todo estaba oscuro mientras ella era arrastrada hacia un precipicio donde lo único que habitaba era el vacío.

Caía.

Caía inmersa en la más absoluta soledad, a tal velocidad que le era casi imperceptible darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Caía en un abismo sin fin; caía, caía, solo caía...

Dolor.

El dolor recorrió todo su ser. La sensación de mil puñaladas clavándose en su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que le corto la respiración momentáneamente. Creyó escuchar su corazón romperse en pequeños fragmentos y sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo...¡Mierda, esto dolía!

Caminaba cual alma en pena, igual que un inocente que es condenado a muerte por un crimen que no cometió; arrastrando los pies hacia el sacrificio, habiendo perdido ya toda fe y esperanza. ¿En que se había equivocado para que la vida se vengara de ella de esta manera?

Desde chica fue educada y respetuosa, siempre le gusto ayudar a los demás. Sus padres tuvieron muchos problemas para concebirla y habían pasado por muchos tratamientos muggles para tenerla; por eso ella trataba de compensarlos haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en todo lo que la vida le proponía, para que ellos se sintieran orgullosos.

Era una de las mejores brujas que tenia Hogwarts, miembro de La Orden Del Fénix, tercer y única mujer integrante del "Trío Dorado" y, esto leerse con mucha modestia, una pieza importante en la caída del Innombrable; entonces...¿Porque le pasaba todo esto?

Se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de rodillas, obligándose a apoyar las manos sobre el suelo para no golpearse la cara contra este. Las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos le dificultaban la visión. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer en la misma posición que hace segundos. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido en este fatídico día.

Bienvenidos al infierno de Hermione Granger...


	3. La Dolorosa Verdad

**_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de esas hermosas personas que me dejaron sus sexys reviews. Estoy súper emocionada con sus comentarios porque eso significa que lo que hago vale la pena y para mí eso es súper importante._**

**_Quiero darles las gracias principalmente a las lindas integrantes de los grupos: "Dramione" Historias De Amor Que Debieron Ser Contadas & Yo También Estoy Esperando Un Nuevo Capítulo De Muérdagos y Mortifagos. Sin ustedes nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Gracias._**

**_ Kido._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Dolorosa Verdad.**

**~Flash Back~**

El color gris del cielo dejaba claro que tarde o temprano llovería, pero eso no parecía importarles a la muchedumbre que se reunía frente al tren en la Plataforma 9¾.

Una castaña corría entre la multitud levantando de vez en cuando la mano para saludar a algún que otro conocido; buscando con mirada ansiosa a sus amigos. Pudo divisar a un grupo que estaba alejado de los demás y sonrió al ver seis cabezas pelirrojas, una larga cabellera rubia y a dos morochos, uno de ellos sumamente despeinado. Echó a andar con paso rápido en dirección a sus amigos, pero cuando ya estaba cerca del campo de visión de estos, algo, o mejor dicho al alguien, se interpuso en su camino haciéndola caer.

-¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por donde...?- la voz que arrastraba las palabras se detuvo repentinamente al ver a la persona que tenía a sus pies.

Hermione se incorporo lentamente sobándose la parte afectada, se arreglo una arruguita en su pollera y se dispuso a pedir perdón.

-Lo lamen... ¿Malfoy?- la Griffindor no pudo evitar pronunciar el apellido con asco y eso no paso desapercibido para el recién nombrado.

-No Granger, soy tu hada madrina y vengo a cumplirte un deseo- dijo el rubio levemente irritado. ¿Qué problema hay en que sea yo con quien se choco? ¿Tanto me odia? y no pudo evitar formularse internamente la siguiente pregunta: ¿Tan indigno de ella soy?.

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Que gracioso eres Malfoy- dijo la joven con ironía. Se disponía a irse cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?

-Y a ti eso que te importa hurón.

-Granger, Granger, Granger... ¿Con esa boquita dices mamá? Por si no te han enseñado modales, cuando atropellas, o en tu caso mejor dicho: Casi matas, a una persona, a esta se le suele pedir perdón.

-¿Que yo casi te mato?- pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Te sugiero que comiences a hacer dieta, casi me aplastas Granger, estas por igualar el peso de Goyle.

No hace falta decir que Hermione estaba completamente indignada...

-Eres un...un...

-¿Un qué Granger?

-Un estúpido, inmaduro niñito de papá...

-¡Y tú sigues siendo una sangre sucia inmunda!

Le dolió, esa frase le dolió. Siempre fingió indiferencia, fingió que esas palabras no le provocaban ni el más mínimo sentimiento, pero la verdad era que la lastimaban. Y mucho. Se dio vuelta y siguió con paso lento pero decidido su camino, dejando atrás al estúpido hurón albino y sus insultos.

-¡Hermione!- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

-¡Muchachos!- Hermione los abrazó a los dos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y se olvido completamente del pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que duro largos minutos, olvidándose de todos los demás, mientras, un poco más apartados de ellos, unos ojos grises miraban la escena furiosos y un joven de cabellos castaño no perdía vista de los movimientos de Hermione.

Cuando el abrazo finalmente se rompió, la castaña fue a saludar a sus otros amigos. Saludo a Neville, que se había convertido en un muy guapo joven de ojos azules, a Luna, que tenía un aspecto angelical, a Ginny, a los gemelos Fred y George, que seguían igual de divertidos que siempre y por último a los señores Weasley, que casi la asfixian con un abrazo de oso.

Se despidieron de Molly y Arthur, subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento libre.

-¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Hermione?- le pregunto Neville una vez se hubieran acomodado en uno de los últimos compartimientos.

Cuando la ojimiel estaba por contestar alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hola de nuevo muchachos

-¿Fred?... ¿George?

-Los mismos que visten y calzan Ronnie- bromeo Fred.

Todos estallaron en risas por el apodo de Ron…

-No me digan Ronnie, y… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Solo queríamos decirles que si necesitaban algo nos buscaran en la parte delantera del tren

-¿Viajaran con nosotros? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Hermione.

-La vida es sorprendente y los misterios que encierra también- los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y salieron, dejando al grupo de amigos con muchas preguntas.

* * *

El viaje se produjo sin problemas, entre bromas, risas y anécdotas. Entraron al castillo todos juntos, hablando de lo que les esperaría este año, de sus sueños y logros para el futuro...de pronto Harry se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?- le preguntó Ron

Harry miro a su alrededor y acaricio las paredes.

-Este será nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

Era verdad, todos (excepto Ginny) deberían marcharse para siempre de Hogwarts una vez terminado el año. Los amigos agacharon la cabeza apenados. No se habían puesto a pensar en eso y ahora que lo hacían les dolía la idea de dejar lo que para ellos era su hogar.

-¡¿Qué pasa chicos!?... Arriba esos ánimos. No piensen en que tienen que abandonar Hogwarts, piensen en todas las aventuras que aún les queda por vivir aquí- dijo Ginny, tratando de recuperar la alegría. A ella también le dolía pensar en eso. Cuando ellos se fueran, se quedaría sola.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaban a mirar el suelo. El ambiente se había vuelto denso y la tristeza podía olerse en el aire. Harry estaba por romper ese incomodo silencio cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall acercarse a paso presuroso hasta ellos.

Minerva saludo a cada uno y les pidió que fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cuando el Trío de Oro estaba por retirarse la profesora los detuvo.

-Potter, Weasley, por favor vallan a la sala común de Griffindor. Señorita Granger, usted venga conmigo.

* * *

Hermione siguió en silencio a la profesora McGonagall preguntándose internamente para que necesitaba su presencia. Se dio cuenta que iban al despacho del director y sus dudas fueron en aumento, pero no se animo a formular pregunta alguna.

Al llegar Minerva McGonagall llamó a la puerta con mano temblorosa. Estaba nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo; lo que menos quería era que Hermione Granger, su mejor alumna, saliera lastimada de todo aquello. Entraron lentamente a la sala, en la que las esperaban el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y el señor y la señora Granger. Al principio Hermione no se dio cuenta que sus padres también se encontraban en esa habitación, así que solo saludo a los dos profesores.

-¿Que tal su viaje señorita Granger?- pregunto en tono amable el anciano director.

-Muy bien señor, muchas gracias por preguntar- la castaña seguía sin entender el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí.

-Genial...Genial...- su vos se fue apagando progresivamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el rincón en el que se encontraban los padres de su alumna. Hermione también dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar y pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de sus padres.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- exclamo feliz, pero al segundo esa felicidad se convirtió en temor al ver los rastros de lagrimas en la cara de su madre- ¿Qué paso?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

Jean Granger volvió a romper en llanto, mientras su esposo, Hank, trataba inútilmente de consolarla.

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar la joven, cada vez más preocupada.

-¿Sabes que te amamos, verdad?- pregunto Jean entre lagrimas

-Pasé lo que pase, siempre serás nuestra pequeña, nuestra hija- continuo Hank

Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida: ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Por qué estaban también sus padres?, ¿Por qué su madre lloraba? Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y para su desgracia no había respuesta alguna.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos- la señora Granger había dejado de llorar y con los ojos hinchados miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos- Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando ella te trajo a nuestra casa.

¿Ella? se pregunto la Griffindor

-Eras tan chiquita- se notaba en su voz temblorosa, Hank estaba conteniendo el llanto- Tan hermosa e indefensa. Nos cautivaste desde el primer momento.

Jean asintió y continúo hablando

-Y cuando abriste los ojos... ¡Esos hermosos ojos miel!...en ese momento lo supimos, supimos de que nos faltaba algo, que nos faltabas tú, que sin ti jamás seríamos felices, y entonces...entonces tomamos la decisión, la decisión de tenerte en nuestras vidas.

A esta altura Hermione ya estaba llorando. Tenía una horrible sensación en el pecho, sensación que aumentaba con el paso de los minutos.

-Díganmelo de una vez, díganme que está pasando...

- Nunca olvides que eres lo más importante para nosotros...

-¡HABLEN!- estalló la castaña

-Eres...eres- Hank no pudo continuar.

-Eres adoptada- Jean hizo una mueca de dolor al pronunciar esas palabras.

No hay manera de explicar lo que Hermione sintió al oír esas palabras, su mundo se derrumbo en segundos frente a sus ojos; la felicidad de escapo de sus manos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. Había escuchado mal, sí, eso era...

-No eres Granger- por primera vez, Albus Dumbledore, intervino en la conversación- Eres una bruja de sangre pura...eres Nott.

**~Fin de Flash Back~**

Suspiro y con esfuerzo se puso de pie. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo libres por su rostro. Miro fijamente los jardines del castillo y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

* * *

**_Fin Del Capítulo_**

* * *

**Bueno...¿Qué les pareció?. Primero quiero aclararles que este no será el típico fic en el que Hermione y Theo son hermanos, a esta situación se le agregara malentendidos que hará que nuestro sexy Draco se sienta celoso. Él no sabrá del parentesco entre Theo y Herms y eso creara muchos problemas y una venganza que saldrá mal.**

**Espero les guste, la mayoría del capítulo de hoy tiene relleno, lo importante es el final de este, pero tengo que crear la ambientación y espero que este funcionando.**

**Nos leemos luego, espero me dejen mas de esos hermosos reviews y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de hoy. Me encantaría que me den ideas ¿qué les gustaría que suceda en este fic?.**

**_Con mucho cariño, abrazos de eterna ventisca..._**

**_Kido_**


End file.
